The Time Spent
by Mimic xB
Summary: Maya Ibuki has had a string of bad boyfriends since she started to date, after her last boyfriend nearly killed her will she finally be able to find the right one. Maya/Shinji Drama/Angst/Romance Rated M for Violence/gore/anything else that may happen.
1. Ch1 Abuse

I don't own EVA or ANYTHING BY GAINAX

**The Time Spent **

CH.1

"JUST GET OUT" yelled a certain bridge bunny, as she broke into tears. "please… just leave me alone, I don't want you here anymore." This had turned out just like all the other ones had. For as long as she could remember all the men she had ever dated only used and abused her, whether it be physically or mentally they all were the same. _This time…_ she thought, _this time was supposed to be different.

* * *

_

For the past month Maya Ibuki had been dating who she thought was the man that was going to break her out of her chain of bad relationships, and for a small period of time he was. It wasn't until after the first week things started to take a turn for the worst.

"I'm home!" said the young lieutenant with a hint of joy in her voice. She had made it a week with absolutely no problems in her relationship. They had dinners, they saw two movies, she had even thought about introducing him to her friends at work, but as in the past her relationship would again change.

Her new boyfriend had spent the night and had stayed at her place while she was at work. Entering the kitchen after hanging up her work uniform, she opened the fridge door "What do you wanna do tonight?" the question went unanswered. "Hello" she said "where are you"? Looking around her apartment see saw no trace of him anywhere.

"Sigh… oh well he probably call or something sooner or later". Maya looked out the window of her living room, it was storming, rain was ramming itself on to the glass. _It was so nice yesterday to_, she pondered. Just then she heard the door open, and footsteps walked towards her.

"Hey there hun where've you been? I got home and no one was here" the man looked at her and gave her a half smile. "I went out and got us some wine, I thought we could watch a movie maybe have a little bit of some of this wine and see where the night leads". He said with a slight chuckle.

"That sounds nice", Maya said walking up to him and pulling him in to a deep kiss. Their lips meet with a small tingle that gave a warming sensation to the young girl, each other's tongues intertwined and mingling while exploring the others mouth. _This is nice,_ she thought as her arms slowly found their way around his neck bringing him in closer.

The man slowly began to caress her back making her give off a faint moan. They made their way over to the couch. Now even more engulfed in the kiss the man started to unbutton Maya's shirt.

"Emm, wait… I…" she was interrupted by the man's tongue affectionately gliding over the roof of her mouth. Managing to break free momentarily she began again, "lets wait for a bit em'kay, I don't think I'm ready yet"

The man hastily got off of her as his face lost the warm look it once had and was replaced by a cold stare. "What?" the man said coldly.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet" she said again. "We haven't really been going out that long and I just thought that we should maybe get to know each other a little bett…"

_**SLAP**_, the violent noise echoed through out the tiny apartment. Shock filled the woman as she tried to figure out what just happened. "I… I… don't under… stand" she said trying not to cry, "did I… do something wrong?"

The man now towering over her looked down with a face full of malice intent "it's been a week since we started going out." He quietly growled "I have been nice and patient with you" his voice started to rise. "And still you deny me. You're just a big fucking tease aren't you?" With that he hit her across the face with the back of his hand.

Maya didn't know what to do as she stood there and took the hit, which made her fall backward on to the couch. All she could do was cower in his presence and think to her self. _No… NO… not again. Please. Please… I thought we were ok. I thought this time was supposed to be different._ Her thoughts were cut off by the violent crash to the floor as the man threw her.

Turning her self over on the floor she stared at him with terror._ What is he going to do to me?_ With a dark look in his eyes and a sickening scowl on his face, three words came out of his mouth "take… it… off." Maya's eyes shot open with the realization of what was going to happen.

_How did I let this come to this? Did I do something… say something… wrong?_ To afraid to move the man grabbed the blouse and started to rip it off of her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later it was over and Maya felt so dirty, so used. She quickly retreated to the shower. _I don't understand… why does this keep happening to me._ She contemplated what he had said to her after he had finished, "if you weren't such a tease I wouldn't have **HAD** to do this to you." It had made her feel gross. _Am I really such a tease?.. Maybe if I stop he won't HAVE to hurt me anymore and things will go back to the way they were._ Letting the steamy water run down her body she began to cry.

For the next couple of weeks she did try very hard to change to the way he wanted, or what she thought he wanted her to be, but nothing changed, as the weeks past the abuse got worse. It went from physical to a combination of physical and mental abuse that was visible to everyone around her, but when her co-works asked all she could say was some lame excuse about falling down that no one really believed, still no one offered a helping hand.

"W…Why is he still like this? I've done everything he asks. I… I… let him do what ever he wanted to me" Wept Maya in her car as she was driving home. It was now the fourth week of their relationship, and the third week of her abuse.

_He says he loves me._

"Then why does he treat me like this?"

_Maybe… it really is me. Do I not show him enough affection?_

"NO… I give him nothing but love… right?" she posed.

_It IS me that is the problem. That has to be the reason._

"no… I do everything for him, I let him… I let him…" Maya was now crying full force in her car.

_I didn't let him do anything, he forced me to… Right? Was I not good enough for him?_

"Wait… what am I saying?.. He forced me to… to…" memories of all he had done to her just like all her other boyfriends washed into head. "Why does this always happen to me?"

_Maybe I'm not worth anything, I don't deserve better._

"But I want to be worth something… to someone… to anyone…"

Something blasted into her mind just then. And it hit her hard; tears began streaming down her face uncontrollably. _It's my fault he is doing this, just like all the others, if it wasn't my fault at least one of them would have been nice, or caring to me, but… none of them were. I'm… not worth having the comfort of someone who loves me. I'm… disgusting… I'm worthless._

As she continues to drive off towards her house, her mind is plagued by the same thought over and over again. _I'm not worth the love and the care I so want.

* * *

_

Maya arrived at her apartment. She hesitantly made her way up the stairs, knowing what awaited her at the top. Reaching her floor she headed down the hall and stopped at her door. Glancing at her watch it said 8:47. She was late. Hesitantly she entered.

"Hel..hello I'm… home" for a moment nothing but silence responded to her, but as quickly as the silence came it was gone.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Shouted the man. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO… WHAT… DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST COME AND GO AS YOU PLEASE?"

The man grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall. "I'm sorry" she cried "it won't happen again".

"OH I KNOW IT WON'T" he yelled., as he pushed her to the ground. She landed with a violent _**THUD**_.

Maya tried to get up, but he just pushed her down again. She wanted to call for help but it was pointless he would just get angrier, and she was the only person living on this floor. Again she tried to stand. Grabbing her by the wrist, her now enraged boyfriend threw her into the wall as hard as he could. Trying to cushion the blow she put her hands out in front of her.

_**SNAP**_, the noise was to her, ear shattering as it had come from her arm which had broke upon contact with the wall. "!" Maya let out a bloody scream of pain as she fell to the ground in agony.

"SHUT UP… THAT DIDN'T HURT… YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW PAIN YET."  
True to his word the pain from her arm was now the least of her worries as he proceeded to kick her in the chest and stomach repeatedly. _**CRACK**_ went the sound of chest bones breaking. The bone pierced her lung and she could feel the blood starting to pool in her chest.

She tried weakly to get up once more, again the man slammed her into the wall, she hit with such force it knocked pictures of the once happy Maya off the wall, shattering the glass on the floor. She tried to get away from him, but was unable to move.

The man delivered one final blow to her stomach, which sent blood flying out of her mouth and her to the floor, landing in the broken glass of happier times.

This pain was only physical, only half the battle, for while he was chipping away at what little healthy flesh she had left, he was also chipping away at her already faulted psyche.

Now standing over the bloodied body of the 21 year old, he began to shout. "YOU THINK ANYONE BUT ME WOULD HAVE AN UGLY GOOD—FOR—NOTHING WOMAN LIKE YOU" he bellowed. "YOU ARE NOTHING WITH OUT ME. LOOK AT ME"!

The barely conscious woman looked up as she was told.

"YOU AREN'T _**WORTH**_ ANYTHING."

That last remark shattered what was left of her mind. His voice faded out, as everything she had ever believed about herself was disappearing. All that was left was an empty shell, a ghost of the person she had once been. She had nothing left. With that thought in her head she faded to black.

* * *

Phasing back into reality, she realized that she was now alone, bloodied and bruised she tried unsuccessfully to move. All Maya could do was slightly turn her head. She noticed her front door was open._ He must of left,_ she thought to her self.

_It hurts… I… I can't move... I don't want to be here anymore. Please… please just let me die._

That's when Maya heard it. A noise that scared her to death, footsteps outside her door, and they were coming closer.

_Did he come back to finish me off_. She thought

She was frightened. She didn't want anymore pain. _Please just… go away…_"Leave… me alone" she managed to say before passing out from a combination of blood loss and mental and physical exhaustion.

* * *

"Hello… Lieu… lieutenant Ibuki, your door was open and I knocked but no one answered so I came in." said a young Pilot Ikari, "I'm… here to give you your new NERV id card. We had to change the system…" the boy blindly felt around as he remembering what happened at Ayanami's apartment, had his eyes closed, "and I thought since you were on my way home I wo…"

The boy stopped in his tracks as the sound of him stepping on what sounded like glass crunching beneath his feet reached his ears. Opening his eyes to look at what he had just stepped on "Sorr…" before being able to apologize, he saw a horrifying site. Maya Ibuki, the always smiling and cheery bridge bunny, laying in a pool of her own blood, unmoving, not making any noise.

Shinji was lost for words at the gruesome site. Letting out a bellowing cry, he ran to her side. "Ms. Ibuki… Ms. Ibuki… oh god what do I do?" _Mustn't run away, mustn't run away_, he chanted in his head over and over again.

Gaining control over himself he ran to the phone and dialed a number. Moments later section 2 units busted through the doorway with a stretcher and took the helpless girl out of the apartment.

Maya opened her eyes for just a second and noticed a fuzzy figure walking next to her. It was talking to her in what seemed like a gentle tone, but her head was throbbing, and she couldn't make out what it was. Once more the young girl faded into the darkness and drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Why… I don't understand Ritsuko? Why didn't she tell you or me about this… about what he was doing to her?" Misato Katsuragi had never been the best of friends with Maya Ibuki, but she still thought they were close enough to talk about things. And if not her she thought that she would have at least confided in her idol Dr. Akagi.

"She may have mentioned him once or twice, but Maya never said the he was beating her", said the doctor. "I mean she came in with bruises on her more than once, but when I asked she said she had just fallen down and was some what of a klutz."

Misato was in aw about how little the doctor seemed to care about her young apprentice. "She said she had just FALLEN… on MULTIPLE occasions… and you didn't think anything of it." Now nearly in tears, "she was crying out for help and you left her."

_**SLAP! **_The blond's face was bright red with an outline of Misato's hand. Nothing more was said between them, as Misato left to go see the beaten bunny.

* * *

Opening her eyes she saw an unfamiliar ceiling. "Where am I?" one Maya Ibuki whispered to no one in particular. _What happened…_, within a few seconds she remembered every detail, the beating, the blood, the yelling, what he said to her.

She threw herself up in fear of where she was, but she collapsed back onto the soft bed writhing in pain. She felt the torn lung in her chest gasp for air. She started to cough which only brought more pain. Trying to relax the cough, and the pain away she looked around the room. Her eyesight was still a little fuzzy from the bright light that hung above her, but she could make out enough.

She was in a hospital.

And in a chair sitting next to her bed was the outline of a sleeping boy. As her sight came back she realized who it was. "Pilot Ikari?" she mumbled quietly. _Why is he here?

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTES

so this is the first fan fic I've ever published. it was kind of short but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. please read and review if you want, always looking for viewer input. and i would like to have a prereader for the next chapter, so if anyone wants to do so feel free to drop me a message. Thanx in advance. and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

P.S. i know Maya is actually 23 but i made her a little younger.


	2. Ch2 Alone

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY GAINAX OR PROJECT EVA

Ch. 2

Misato Katsuragi blindly walked down the empty hallways of the NERV hospital facility towards Lieutenant Ibuki's room trying to think of what to say to the injured girl.

_What to say?... man I wish I knew more about her._

_Let's see… Hi how you doing today?_

_That sounds so stupid._

_Having a little man problem right now I see…_

_That's horrible._

_She must be so alone, so hurt, even confused maybe… ARGH!_

_Ok, just calm down and say what feels right. Yeah that sounds like a plan._ She slammed her fist into her other hand.

She reached her destination, and with an extent of her arm Misato hesitantly knocked on the door, but no one answered. _Maybe she asleep… or maybe she… _Misato decided to go in.

The door opened to reveal a worried looking Major Katsuragi. "How are you feeling Lt. Ibuki?" Misato had entered the room and was now standing next to Maya's bed looking at the bruises and cuts that seemed to cover the arms and legs of the young girl's body. _How could this have happened? Why weren't section 2 aware of this?_

"I feel fine" Maya said trying her best to put a smile on. Looking at herself she soon realized what the Major was eyeing. _Oh god, look at me, I …_ _I'm disgusting_, she thought gloomily. She looked back at Misato; "sorry I'm so clumsy, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I tripped and f…" she was cut off by a hand quickly approaching her face.

Misato was infuriated at the blatant lie that the Lieutenant was trying to tell her. _What…? Does she think that we believe that she could have gotten all this from a FALL?_ Her thoughts only made her 's rage consumed her as she threw her hand at the fallen girl's face. "NOT AGAIN" she heard "PLEASE NO MORE". As fast as her anger had consumed her it was gone, the Major's hand stopped inches from Maya's face as she saw the terror in her eyes.

"Why… I don't understand?" Whispered Maya as she began to shake, "was… was I not go…good enough for y…you?"

Misato placed her hand gentle on the girl's cheek and wiped away a tear that had started to fall. _What was I doing? This girl has just been beaten and god knows what else, and here I am about to hit her._ Shamed, all she could think to do was give her a hug and leave.

Maya watched in still in tears, as the Major left her room. As the door shut behind Misato, the young pilots eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Shinji looked at the lieutenant as she lay there, carefully moving his gaze over her body in shock of what he saw.

Maya's wrists, arms, and her left leg were in casts, she had many glass cuts on her face, wore an eye patch over her right eye, and he could only imagine what painful scars were hidden by her hospital gown. Not to mention the fact that she had many bruises on her upper body.

Shinji finally looked up from his examination of the bridge bunny's body to find her staring at back at him. "OH…" he said a little startled that she was watching him look at her, "umm… I uh… sorry." Fearing that he may have offended her Shinji got up and turned for the door.

"Wait" Maya wheezed "I … well could you stay a little bit longer?"

Shinji didn't know how to react to this, he hardly knew the Lieutenant, in fact the only reason he was even there was because he was the one that found her and he just wanted to make sure that she would be alright.

"wh… what?" seemed the only thing he was capable of saying at that point in time.

"Please just for a little bit." She pleaded

"I don't" the boy stopped and thought about what he would say. He had never been the most social person by any means. And he hated seeing the pain of others, especially of those he knew. "I… uh"

Maya was reaching out for help, she didn't care who it was she just didn't want to be alone. Her fragile psyche was teetering on the edge of insanity.

Shinji lived with two women both of whom were very different from the Lieutenant in that they never seemed to want him to be around unless they wanted him to do something.

_Does she want me to do something for her?_ He asked himself, unsure that he could do anything for her.

"Please just…" Maya felt defeat as the words slipped from her; _he doesn't want to stay… I can't blame him thou, I mean who would want too… GOD I'm so fucking worthless, why did I even ask him? I don't really even know him. He would probably just find a way to leave… he'll probably try and do something to me… am I just something to be used and then thrown away like… her thoughts were cut off when she noticed him coming closer_

"I… will stay" Shinji offered to the girl. "I mean… if you still want me to?"

Maya was surprised at this turn of events to say the least. _He is going to stay? Why? What is he gaining?_ Contrary to her thoughts, she was slightly relieved. "Thank you" she said softly

Shinji gave her a small, yet sincere smile as he sat back down in the chair next to her bed. Unknown to him his smile actually seemed to calm the girl.

_Misato will understand… I hope _he thought as he sat there.

All Maya could do was to stare at the boy, as her injuries were finally beginning to catch up with her. She was tired and slowly starting to drift off. With some fears about sleeping with another person in the room still lingering she managed to fall asleep.

It was still early in the evening, only around 7 P.M. and Shinji had been sleeping in that chair all day. He looked over to sleeping girl. _She looks like she's in pain._ He thought. Not known what to do in these kinds of situations he simply decided it would be better to just shrug it off, so he got up and took a look around the room.

Now, it wasn't the biggest room in the world, it was a two person sweet with a retractable curtain separating them. It had a window next to the empty bed that had a very scenic view of the Geo-front, this caught Shinji's eye.

He like the scenery that NERV had put in the underground cave to make it look more like the outside world, it had trees, grass, flowers, and even a man made lake, this sit had many times before accompanied him when he himself was in the hospital.

This awe-inspiring site, though, did not hide his thoughts from him.

_What am I doing here?_ He sighed

_I mean I did find her… she looked so helpless… I wonder… if I had gotten there sooner would I be able to help her? She was just lying there in her own blood… not moving._ He wiped away tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

_There was nothing I could do for her._

_That's not true if I hadn't taken so long I … I could have done something. Couldn't I of?_

_No I'm just a weak little kid._

_Look at her; she is so strong still hanging on after what ever happened to her. I'm nothing._ With that last thought still in his head he looked at the clock.

11:56. _has it really been that long?_ The young boy thought, as he realized just how tired mentally he had become. _I'll just rest here tonight. _He lay down on the spare hospital bed and dozed off.

* * *

"_I'm home" said a very happy Maya Ibuki. "Sorry I'm late I had to pick some things up at the store…"no response came. "Hunny, hello are you here?" Still no response. _I wonder where he went?_ She thought, _maybe he just isn't here.

_With that she took a walk into the living room, her house had changed from normal colors to red, and blacks. She looked out the window and saw what looked like bloody rain tapping on it. The room it self had become all distorted, she tried to walk but her legs felt like lead. A creaking noise came from behind her._

_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Shouted a man. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO… WHAT… DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST COME AND GO AS YOU PLEASE?"_

_The girl coward slightly. "I'm sorry I was late I … just had to pick some things up at the…"_

_**SLAP**_

_The noise echoed through the now demonic looking apartment. Now on the ground she was helpless. The man started to pummel her with punches and kicks. She could hear her bones breaking, she tried to scream but nothing came out. She could do nothing. The man bent over close to her ear and whispered to her.

* * *

_

Maya jolted awake screaming and crying. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. As she rocked back and forth crying she could feel the pain from her whole body try and pull her back down, but she didn't care.

The crazed girl looked around the room, but she could not find Shinji. _I knew… he… he would leave, just like they all do. Maybe he was and I am 'worth nothing'. _She proceeded to cry even harder then she had been.

_Why… does everyone leave… I don't understand? _She thought, still crying.

This of course, woke Shinji from his slumber. _What the… _taking a second to realize where he was, he looked at the clock, 3:12, it read. That's when it hit him _MAYA _he thought urgently. He quickly jumped out of the bed and slid the divider away. Only to find his superior crying in the fetal position. _What do I do? How can I help her?_

Not knowing what else to do Shinji said her name.

"Lt. Ibuki…" he waited, but no reply "Ms. Ibuki" again no reply. He stepped a little closer, "M…Maya" he knew it wasn't proper but he didn't have much choice.

That last time finally got her attention; she turned to see him standing next to her bed with a horrified yet worried face. Maya launched herself at him, grabbing him around the chest and pulling him closer to herself. She dug her face into his chest still streaming tears. She held him for what to him seemed like forever.

Shinji didn't know quite what to do, as he had never been in a situation like this before. So he did nothing, just stood next to her bed and let her cry into his chest. _I'm so useless. Her she is crying into to me looking for support and what do I do? Nothing, I am so worthless, I should just leave. NO. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away._

"Why a… are y… you still he… here?" strained the young girl as she tried to talk. "Why… did… didn't y…you just l…leave?" now looking up at him but still holding on to him.

Shinji gave her a puzzled look of confusion, as to what she was asking. "You uh… asked me to uh st…stay, so I did." Said the boy almost ashamed of his pathetic answer. _Well that was stupid!_ He thought. Little did he realize how much of an effect it had on her.

_He stayed for… me? _

_Why would he do that?_

_I remember, he didn't want to when I asked, but he did anyway? _She mused in her mind, _he stayed because… I asked him to?_

In all her relationships 'SHE' had always been the one giving and giving, but no one she could think of ever did something for her… until now that is. If Maya hadn't been so wrapped up in that thought she may have the small warmth comfort her ache body. She squeezed him tighter and whispered "Thank you" to the boy.

Maya remained this way crying into his chest for the next 15 minute until she finally released the boy. It had felt very comfortable to her, but in the back of her mind she knew that this would pass and soon he too could use her for his own gain. At this moment though she didn't care, it just was nice to not be alone.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

* * *

so i tried to make this one longer i really did, but i work so often and i got so much class scheduling and stuff i just lost track of time... my bad! i promise the next one will be longer.

Thanks for the comments they helped.

admittedly the first chapter did seem a bit unrealistic so for this chapter i tried to slow it down a little. please continue to comment and let me know your likes and dislikes. still looking for a proof reader, but for now my spell check is fine. ummmmmm... can't think of anything else really sorry for the delay again and heres to hoping the next ch. will be here soon.


End file.
